winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Nelde
Appearance: Regular Outfit: *Crystal is an average female dressed mainly in red and brown, with some gold and silver. She wears a brick-red cloak that reaches above her elbow over a similarly colored dress, with gold ribbon at the beginning and end of both her dress and cloak. Her crest is just below the neckline of her dress and she wears copper a corset, with gold lace. *Crystal wears a brick red bracelet with two rings on her right hand, with two dangling chains connecting the ring and the bracelet. Her mechanic wings are a part of her corset, with a cog-gear machine inside a thin yet strong shell shaped like a crystal Dust, and the wing is made from transparent fabric and metal wires painted gold. She wears brick-red high-heeled boota that reach above her ankle, lined with gold at the end. Part of her hair is tied in a ponytail on the left with similar golden chain while the rest is let loose. She has a slightly tanned complexion and icy blue eyes. Uniform - Nightwear: *Crystal has a set of standard uniform and shoes for Beacon student. However, she doesn't wear the vest and standard corset, and instead wears her own corset with Trust - she has been given permission to use it to move around. *Crystal wears a deep red dress that reaches her mid thighs with pink shoulder straps and gold colored ribbon hand-sewed to the beginning and end of it. Behind it is a pair of decorative stuffed fairy wings, sewed to the dress with a large button. Alternative Outfit: Formal Dress: Personality: Crystal is timid and meek. She isn't fond of the idea of being noticed by a large group of people - much to Idina's displeasure because of her position as a leader. She constantly puts herself down whenever someone compliments her, often pointing out her own flaws to prove her point. When she is questioned about her past, Crystal tenses up and stutters. And If she is pushed too far, she will break down in tears. Underneath that, she is warm and devoted. She will do pretty much anything in order to make her friends happy. However, this doesn't mean it is easy to manipulate her, as she is very sensitive and suspicious at any small changes. Due to her timid nature, she won't question the changes right away, but she still keeps an eye on them and notes everything she sees. Crystal is actually very smart and quick in picking up things - she often sees what most people don't and comes up with untraditional methods to solve problems. In the battlefield, she prefers to finish the battle as quickly as possible, and is very merciful to her enemies. Her hobbies consist of doodling and staring at butterflies, sometimes she gets too carried away and doesn't pay attention on everything else. She doesn't like text book (or pretty much anything with lots of words and no picture) and dark corner. History: Crystal has a rough childhood: She grew up in Lutin Creux never knowing who her father was. Her mother didn't want her: calling her a failure and a mistake, forced her to stay indoors most of the time. The very few people who approached her were scared away by her mother, and she soon withdrew into a shell, afraid to talk anyone and often lied when they asked about the bruises from her physical abuse. Crystal was often picked on by her classmates for daydreaming and doodling. Her teachers scolded her for being sloppy dresser - her mother only gave her old and patched up clothes, and she never took proper care of her hygiene. Thus, she withdrew even deeper into her shell. She often hid in the school's garden and spent hours looking at butterflies. When Crystal was 10, she met her first friend: Peri Winter, who lives in an orphanage on the other side of the town. Peri saw Crystal being bullied by a group of boys and defended her, chasing them away. The two of them became good friends and Crystal started breaking out of her shell. Peri taught her how to dress, defend herself and even tried to get her to make more friends - but she was still very timid and stuttered a lot. They told each other about their dreams - Crystal wanted to be an artist, Peri wanted to be Huntress - she eventually started making her own weapons, and Crystal helped her color it. They had promised to help with each other's dream. The problem is: There were hardly any ships passing by the island, so as soon as Peri heard there would be a ship stopping by to refuel, they decided to sneak in and hitch a ride to Vale. Everything would have gone well if they weren't discovered by the guards and mistaken as thieves. Peri tried to protect her friend, but died doing so, and Crystal barely escaped, however, she didn't remember how she did. She applied to Beacon Academy shortly afterward, mistaken Peri's dream to be a Huntress as her own. Full story: Shattered Wings (It's being rewritten at the moment) Weapon and ability: Weapon: Crystal has two weapons: Faith and Trust *'Faith - Energy Converting Bracelet: '''A red and brown bracelet with Crystal's symbol on top and a small revolving chamber with 6 Dust slots. Three chains are connected from the bracelet to the two rings on her fingers. She wears it on her right hand and uses it to cast Dust energy. *' Trust - Magnetic Mechanic Fairy Wings:' A pair of mechanic wings that looks similar to fairy wings. They are able to fold in and out and flaps with high speed. The pattern on the wings can transfer the Dust energy from the backpack to the chambers and throughout the wings, before exhales it out, combining with the flapping motion and allowed Crystal to maneuver in the air. The built in chambers will collect and store energy, the more Dust energy stored inside it, the brighter the wings glow, and the energy can be released as a massive beam (The result depends on the energy type stored in the chamber). However, she can only charge them with one type of energy, and the energy must be completely exhausted before she can charge it with a new type of energy, or else the different types of energies will mix and destroy the wings from within. The Dust released from the wings makes chiming sounds. The fans built inside the chambers help cool the wings down. Ability: She is physically weak and easily worn out when walking or standing for too long, often relying on Trust's flying function to move around. Crystal fights by the movement of her arms, hands and fingers, casting Dust energy through the two rings on her fingers as her hands move. The way her spell works is slightly different than regular Dust casting: Instead of casting pure Dust energy to attack, Crystal instead combine it with the enviroment element around her to manipulate, attack and aid her teammate. She can perform aerial combat with "Trust", covering a wide area of roughly 50 feet with her being in the center when she fires a beam with pure Dust energy. Her Aura is capable of shielding her back and protect the wings from being cut/destroy while flying. Crystal only focuses her Aura to shield her back and the wings that her front is completely vulnerable, and one can easily bring her down if they approach her in a close range combat. Crystal's Semblance is "Born From The Same Laugh" - She creates a single clone that can takes form of a fairy. The clone actively seeks out and takes the damage for Crystal, buying her enough time to fight back or escape, before exploded into clouds of sparkling dust (Not Dust) to blind her enemies. The clone can take up to three to five attacks (more or less depend on how powerful the attacks are). She often unconsciously active it when someone manages to engage in a close range combat with her. In Battle: Solo: ''Author Note: Anything in italic is just there to describe how some of her "Talent" work, but Crystal isn't capable of performing it yet, story-wise. Crystal fights very graceful on her own, as if she was performing a dance on air. With her ability by infuse nature element with her Aura and Dust energy, she can easily manipulate the surrounding around her to her favor. Currently, Crystal can manipulate these following nature elements: *"Water Talent": When she is near a water source, Crystal can mix her Dust energy with water and manipulate the flow of water, creating large waves to attack. However, Crystal cannot allow her wings to make contact with the water. A side effect that she often leaves behind rainbows after each attacks. *"Ice Talent": A branch off "Water Talent". Normally, the temperature around Crystal has to be cold enough for her to create ice, but she can bypass it as long as she has a large amount of water for her to freeze. Crystal often change the water into sharp icicles and uses them to attack, but she can create snowflakes, frost or even blocks of ice. *"Fast Flying Talent": When Crystal is in open field, she switches to Wind Dust and allows more winds to be created and manipulated, allowing her to fly faster or even lift her enemies up in the air and throws them off. *"Light Talent": Under developed. *"Garden Talent": Under developed. *"Storm Talent": -Undiscovered- Using Wind Dust to create a strong air current swirling around her, Crystal then flies up to the highest point that her wings is capable of, before switching to Lightning Dust to launch Lightning down from above, triggering the flow of electric in the dark clouds to boost her attack. *"Tinker Talent": -Undiscovered- Though Crystal prefer having her and her team's battle away from the city where she has little to no element to control, she can still make use of her surrounding. By combining Gravity Dust energy with small bits and destroyed parts, Crystal can manipulate it to her use, mostly to block and throw at her enemies, but she can still attack if she managed to get her hand on a sharp object or small gun. However, Crystal cannot control any object that is heavier than her. *"Dust Talent": Unknown. With Team: *While fighting along side with her teammate, Crystal's ability to manipulate her surrounding is often used to warn to her team - usually after she received a signal from Sirce that there is a change in tatic. She usually fight the least among her team, only act as a messanger, but Trust's final attack is very powerful, so Crystal is heavily protected by her teammates as she prepare for that attack. Relationship: * Idina was the first to notice and crack through her shell when she arrived in Beacon, and Crystal is comfortable around her. Crystal helps Idina with her engineering by collecting necessary parts and she spends a lot of time watching Idina tinkering. She helps paint the weapons Idina makes, and they are very playful around each other, often setting Tianee off with the messes they make. *Her relationship with Sirce is mutually beneficial. They rarely talk to each other (Mainly because Sirce finds her annoying) unless it has something to do with the assignment and/or battle strategies. They both share a love for trees and one can easily catch the two of them together in the garden or the backyard. Even though they rarely converse, the two of them understand each other well enough to know what the other needs before they even say it. *She respects Tianee, and often asks her to help with small works. Crystal remains calm and gentle around her, enough to keep Tianee from strangling Idina many-a-time. She gets scolded rather a lot by Tianee when she slacks off in class, but often gets away with it because of her fast learning. *Crystal loved Peri dearly because she is her first friend, often reached out to her whenever she was sad or being teased/bullied. She didn't know that she was in love with Peri, mistaken it as friendship until it was too late, and she often blames herself for what happened. Misc: *Is coffee addicted. *She has her mother's last name. Trivia: *Crystal Nelde was created on May 5th. *Crystal alludes to Tinkerbell from Peter Pan *Nelde is a different form of Nelda. It means "From the elder-tree home", which alludes to the shade of reddish brown of an old, dry tree. *Weapon reference sheet is done by Jo Image: Concept & Design Crystal PJ.png|Nightwear Crystal Formal Wear.png|Crystal's prom dress Crystal Alt.png|Alternative Outfit. Codename: Nymph. Commissioned Crystal.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Crystal Nelde Fullbody.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Crystal Silhouette.png Crystal Bookmark.png|Done by chiicharron Crystal Night.png|Done by crino-line Crystal BG.png|Done by dontforgetp Crystal Glow.png|Done by crino-line Crystal 2.png|Done by pepaaminto Pantie Shot.jpeg|Damn wind! Done by dontforgetp Crystal Sketchpage.png|Done by ikr Playboy Crystal.png Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Winter Edition Category:Accepted Character